It is a matter of common experience that a variety of exercise devices have been developed in recent years and have been commonly used in various health clubs, gyms, and even at home. This is largely due to increased emphasis on individual physical fitness and public health awareness. Indeed views who watch regular television as well as commercial telephone programs have undoubtedly noticed the numerous and diverse types of exercise apparatus and devices, both simple and complicated, with various claims of the advantages resulting from their daily use. Also, over the years, there have been numerous patents and publications disclosing and featuring various exercises devices. One such exercise device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,809 issued Feb. 20, 1968 which describes an exercise device useful for isometric and isotonic exercises. The device comprises a platform upon which the exerciser stands and a pair of ropes each having one end journalled for rotation about a pulley on the platform and a free end connected to a handle which can be grasped by the user for pulling up the rope.
Another and somewhat similar exercising device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,719 issued Oct. 23, 1974.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,26,708 issued Apr. 27, 1982 discloses an elastic cable exerciser with an improved bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,835 issued Apr. 1, 1984 discloses an elastic cable exerciser.
Publication No. US 2007/0207903 A1, dated Sep. 6, 2007 discloses a tension-type exercise device such as a cord, band, tube or loop, made of an expanded elastomer material.
Publication No. US 2008/0009398 A1 dated Jan. 10, 2008 discloses an exercise device comprising a flexible band in form of a closed loop and at least one tension adjuster for adjusting the tension on the loop.
Notwithstanding the variety of available exercise devices, there is still a dire need for an exercise device which permits the exerciser to readily vary the tension and resistance of the device during exercise.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which comprises a variable resistant band which can be readily manipulated by the exerciser during exercise.
It is also an objection of this invention to provide an exercise device which is adapted for various exercises such as isometric exercises and isotonic exercises.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such exercise devise which is adapted to be used in home and is readily portable from one place to another.
The foregoing and other objects and features of this invention will be more readily understood from the ensuing detailed description of the invention and the drawings which for parts of the application.